Cinderella: InuYasha Style part 1
by Sweetberry771
Summary: Cinderella rewritten to suit the characters and me. Kisa stars as the beautiful Cinderella and Hakudoshi plays her Prince. Hakudoshi/Oc. I own nothing but Kisa.
1. Chapter 1

Once a upon a time, there was a young woman named Kisa who lived with her wicked stepmother and her mysterious not-so-wicked stepsisters. Kisa had been born of noble blood to Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome. Kikyo was jealous of of her sister, Lady Kagome's beauty so she hired the witch, Tsubaki to curse Kagome so she would die after Kisa was born. Tsubaki then bewitched the widowed lord so he would marry Kikyo. He was murdered before Kisa reached thirteen. Therefore Kikyo forced Kisa to work as a servant to her and her daughters, Kagura and Kanna.

Kagura was the oldest. Her eyes were a dark scarlet and bordered with black and purple. She wore the finest clothing. Her long black hair was in a bun tied back by two feathers. Kanna, the youngest, wore fine clothing too, her eyes were blank and blue. Her hair was long and white. Both of them smelt of the most divine oils and perfumes in the village market, both daughters were spoilt rotten by their mother. Unlike Kikyo, they pitied their unfortunate, fair-minded cousin and knew very well of Kisa's desire to find true love. They had grown to love the orphaned girl as their own sister.

Kisa was the most beautiful girl in the village. Her long ebony hair was tied back in a plait by blue ribbons, her hair would look like a black ocean whenever she let it down. Her blue eyes were more lively than Kanna's. Her rags were blue and yellow, yet the colours defined her lithe frame. She would always greet you with a pearl white smile that could leave any young man breathless. She was fair-skinned and polite. She was so sweet and so humble, no one guessed she was the orphaned daughter of a Lord and Lady. Her voice sounded like a tinkling bell, especially when she sang.

Every day the stepsisters would hear Kisa singing softly as she worked, for Kikyo never minded that, just as long as she got the job done. The house would be tidy, the food would be dulcet and nothing would be out of place. Then when the day was done, they would see Kisa sit among the cinders and weep. When they left, the mice would flock around Kisa to comfort her. They were her friends; Myoga, Shippo and Kirara. They often helped as much as they could, and when Kisa sang, Shippo and Kirara would waltz and Myoga -who was very very fat- would mime another dance.

One day when Kisa served breakfast to her step-family, the bell rang. She skipped downstairs and opened the door, smiling to see the palace footman, Kohaku. He was a fresh-faced brunette boy- no older than 16 like Kisa was- with brown eyes. His uniform was white. "Good Morning" Kisa greeted him, doing a curtsey. Kohaku handed four invitations to her.

"My master is hosting a ball and would like every maiden to attend. Good day" he replied, bowing and walking away. Kisa slipped her invitation in her apron pocket and went to hand the others to everyone else. She hurried into the kitchen and read hers.

**Dear all maidens in the land,**

**You have been summoned to the palace for a ball this Friday evening. You will have the honour to dress in your finest and gather at the palace where my first-borne son, Prince Hakudoshi shall choose a bride for himself. My youngest, Prince Akane will also be attending. Hopefully all guests will arrive by 10pm sharp. Until then,**

**King Naraku,**

Kisa blinked. She had never met Prince Hakudoshi but she knew he was a charming, handsome young man. She put the paper back in her apron. "Alas, a prince will never love a lowly servant such as myself. If only I was as beautiful as Kagura-ane or as graceful as Kanna-imouto, I would've had a chance" she sighed. As she worked, she found that she was yearning for someone she had never met. Even when she had to make beautiful ball gowns for her stepmother and her stepsisters, she thought about the Prince. The stepsisters secretly wanted her to make another for herself.

Meanwhile, all was not well at the palace. Prince Hakudoshi paced his chambers in his finest. He was indeed a very handsome prince, with lilac hair that was long enough to tie back. His violet eyes were dark with disappointment. The footman, Kohaku was also his best friend. Prince Akane sighed at his older brother. The two princes looked so much alike, the Queen fell ill after Akane was born and soon died. "Do not ruin the clothes Father had tailored for the ball, big brother. You must look your best when you select a bride" he advised.

Prince Hakudoshi frowned. _I hate balls more than anything, especially when I have to meet women I will never want to marry in a million years._

"Hakudoshi, there is one thing. You can pretend to be a footman and see the village. See the women before Friday" Kohaku suggested, he was the only person who could call Prince Hakudoshi by name. Prince Hakudoshi smiled, deciding to do just that.

Kisa wandered through the market, collecting herbs, ingredients and spices. The market was lively, unaware of the disguised prince Hakudoshi. He saw Kisa give one of the apples in her basket to a sickly child. "Thank you, miss" the child said. Kisa smiled.

"You're welcome, Souta. Take care and don't forget to rest in your secret place until you heal" she replied. Prince Hakudoshi sighed when he saw this. She was beautiful, with lithe limbs and a kindness no one can describe. She always seemed to be taking care of others. _If only I knew her name._

"Good morrow, Kisa. You are shining today as always, Your stepmother can not hold a candle to such loveliness" a priest complimented. _Now that he mentioned it, she's also very radiant._

"Good morning, Father Miroku." Kisa greeted, blushing at the compliment. Prince Hakudoshi noticed how everyone at the market treated Kisa kindly and complimented her. _Well, one good turn deserves another_ he thought. Kisa waved off the compliments then turned to crash into Prince Hakudoshi. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry" she apologised. The young prince blushed.

"No, it was my fault" he reassured her. Kisa smiled.

"M-my name is Kisa" she introduced herself.

"I am Haku" the young prince lied, using the nickname his mother used to call him by. Kisa looked him up and down, nervously tugging at her messy plait.

"I've never seen you around before. You must be one of the lucky few who work at the Palace" she guessed by the footman's uniform Prince Hakudoshi had borrowed from Kohaku.

"Yes" he lied. He took in Kisa's appearance, now that he could see her clearly. Her rags were a dull blue and yellow. Her feet were bare. Her eyes were a omniscient blue. Her cheeks were naturally tinted a faint pink. Her lips looked delicate and were pale. Unlike many women, Kisa did not apply anything on her bare face. But that made her seem more beautiful. Her fingers were calloused from labour, that bothered the prince. "Tell me who made you a servant, fair one" he requested.

Kisa did not answer the bitter question. "I must depart, kind Haku. My stepmother is waiting. Farewell" she replied, leaving. Prince Hakudoshi blinked.

"Hopefully I will seen you soon" he muttered before returning to the Palace.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisa hurried into the kitchen. She put everything that was in her basket in the cupboards. After she was done, she hurried to the basement where three complete ball gowns were displayed. Kisa smiled and walked over to where a incomplete yet beautiful dress stood alone. Kisa had used blue and yellow silk and cloth for this gown. She got to sewing. She hummed while she worked. Shippo, Kirara and Myoga scurried out of their hole and danced on the work top beside Kisa. Myoga fell on his butt. Shippo and Kirara giggled. Kisa noticed this and sighed, scooping Myoga in her hands. "Oh Myoga" she chuckled, tickling him.

"Lady Kisa. You are just like your mother" Myoga replied. Even though he was fat, Myouga was the oldest, having being a mouse adviser to Kisa's aristocratic parents. "Why, she rescued me from a trap and convinced your father to allow me to reside here. I knew the minute you were born that you would be like her"

Kisa put Myoga back on the work top. "Oh, Mother" she sighed and got back to work. Sadly but sweetly, she sang a little song.

Kisa: How can I remember

a mother whom I couldn't see?

How can I remember

her eyes so blue and homely?

Her black satin tresses.

Her beautiful dresses.

Her kind, gentle laughter.

(spoke) Wait, I remember!

(sung) They say a baby knows their mother

by the sound of her melody.

Her voice is the best sound a child can hear.

That's how I remember she is here.

Oh, Mother even though you're dead

it doesn't mean you're gone forever.

I hold you in my heart, we remain together.

It tells me; Remember your family.

(spoke) Oh dear, What about Father?

(sung) The first thing I remembered

are his set golden eyes.

His wispy silver hair

like cobwebs, strong and fine.

The way he'd hold me.

How I miss the way he'd smile.

Before Auntie Kikyo brought him down.

There was once a time

when I had family.

I remember now!

When I come home,

Father would smile at me.

I remember them!

I remember my family.

So don't you forget

what you have.

Remember your family.

Shippo noticed that Kirara had been moved to tears. Kisa had found and freed her and Shippo from a mouse trap a few years ago, like Myoga had been a long time ago by Lady Kagome. She also dressed them and gave them names.

"KISA!" Kikyo's loud, snobby voice could be heard from her chambers. Without arguing, Kisa went up to see what her aunt/stepmother could possibly want. Of course, the vain woman demanded Kisa to carry out more than what should be her fair share of chores and maybe she could go to the ball. Poor Kisa had be told to scrub every surface from top to bottom, do all the laundry and clean everything until the house sparkled.

Kagura sighed as Kisa started with scrubbing the floors. "One of these days, Mother, you will make her ill and an ill child cannot carry out so many tasks" she told Kikyo as she picked up a flute.

"Oh, Kagura. You forget that your cousin was selfish to even think that she could go to the ball. Besides, the work serves her right" Kikyo replied wickedly.

"Mother, Kisa-ane does count as an eligible maiden. I am sure her beauty will captivate the Prince" Kanna pointed out, fiddling with her hair as she sat at a piano. The youngest sister had the habit of referring to Kisa as 'ane' or big sister.

Kikyo frowned. "Don't you dare defy me! Now practice" she ordered. The sisters started playing their respected instruments. They weren't bad at music but could not hold a candle to their cousin's beauty and talent. They knew this but their mother insisted on dressing and treating their cousin as a scullery maid.

Kisa sang while she worked. Her thoughts lingered on the boy she had met earlier. Haku. There was something about that boy that she couldn't put her finger on. "Haku, I hope I will see you again" she mumbled before she shook her head and got back to work.

Meanwhile Prince Hakudoshi sneaked into the castle. He was careful not to be spotted by his father, his brother or any of the servants. Once in his chambers, he and Kohaku unswitched clothes. "It's so good to be able to get out every once in a while" Prince Hakudoshi stated as he retrieved his robes from Kohaku.

"You plan to go out again?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes, I met someone" Prince Hakudoshi replied.

"A girl?" Kohaku pressed further. For the first time in his life, Prince Hakudoshi blushed. Kohaku took it as a yes. "Did you get her name?" he asked.

"Her name was Kisa" the Prince replied.

Kohaku hid a smile. Then he remembered something. "Wait, Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome, Kami bless them, had a daughter named Kisa. Perhaps she is your Kisa" he suggested.

Prince Hakudoshi pondered this. His father's best friend and confidante was the recently departed Lord Inuyasha. "Perhaps. But I can not be sure" he admitted.

"I guess" Kohaku agreed.

King Naraku appeared by the doorway. "Hakudoshi, have you been in your room all day?" he asked.

"Yes, Father" Prince Hakudoshi replied. Over his father's shoulder, he saw a familiar brunette woman dressed in a nurse uniform. "Sango" he greeted her.

Sango saw Prince Hakudoshi and smiled at the young man she had cared for since his birth. "Good evening" she greeted back. She gave Kohaku a stern look. "Kohaku, you've bothered him enough" she scolded.

"How can I bother my best friend, Sango? For crying out loud, sis!" Kohaku opposed.

Sango rose an eyebrow. "You complete moron. You have to go to bed. Tomorrow night's the ball" She said, dragging her little brother out of the room.

King Naraku chuckled. He was immediately reminded how young Inuyasha used to get dragged out of his chambers by his mother like how Sango was dragging Kohaku out, only Inuyasha would have swore multiple times. He saw Hakudoshi glaring at him. "I'm having a senior moment, Hakudoshi" he replied.

"Whatever you say, Father" Prince Hakudoshi said bitterly.

Friday came quickly. All over the village, everyone was preparing for the Royal Ball. Kisa was helping her stepsisters/cousins into their dresses. Kagura's dress was white and purple, reached her ankles and a beautiful orchid design on the waistband finished the look, complete with matching shoes. Kanna's dress was light blue and a silvery grey, embroided with sweet white bows. Her shoes matched. Kagura left her hair down as Kisa put Kanna's hair in a bun. Both stepsisters did their own make-up; Kisa had been afraid she would mess up.

As soon as she was alone in her cellar-bedroom that evening after doing her chores, Kisa changed into the dress she had made for herself. It was a long floaty dress, decorated with beautiful butterflies on the whole fabric. She undid her hair and let it tumble down her back. She painted pink gloss on her lips. She hoped that at the ball she would see Haku again. With her invitation in her hand, she gracefully walked up into the lobby where her step-family were. "Kisa-ane, you look beautiful" Kanna complimented.

"Wow, you look like something from a fairytale" Kagura agreed. Kisa blushed.

Kikyo frowned bitterly. "You are too much like your mother. Vain! Arrogant! Selfish! Spoilt! What makes you think the Prince would desire you?! You're an ugly, little servant and that's all you'll ever be!" She snapped, ripping parts of the dress that flattered Kisa until they were rags. She then snatched the invitation from Kisa's hands and ripped it to pieces. (A/N: I know I made Kikyo sound like a bitch but this is my story and I hate Kikyo!) "There. That's better. Come along, Kanna, Kagura" she demanded. They left for the palace.

Kisa ran out to the fountain by the house and wept. "It's hopeless. I'll never be able to go to the ball. The only formal dress I have is ruined and I can't make another in such short notice. Maybe I was never meant to see Haku again" she sobbed into her arms. Myoga, Shippo and Kirara emerged to see if their friend was alright.

The space around Kisa glowed luminously until an elderly woman dressed in a white dress and a red cloak appeared. She gently stroked the hair on Kisa's head which was on her lap. "Stop ye tears, child. All will be well" she comforted the crying woman.

Kisa lifted her tear-stained face to look up at the woman. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Kaede, I am ye Fairy Godmother. Ye shall go to the Ball" she told Kisa.

"But.." Kisa began to try and explain.

Kaede put a finger to the girl's lips. "I know. Ye stepmother did not realise that I will help ye" she reassuered her. She pulled out her wand, pointing it at a pumpkin. "Bibbadi Bobbadi Boo" she chanted, waving the wand and turning the pumpkin in a magnificent silver carriage. She repeated the same action to turn Myoga into a coach driver, Shippo and Kirara transformed into glorious diamond white horses.

Finally Kisa's rags turned into a beautiful blue and yellow gown with puffy sleeves, a very flattering waistband and upon Kisa's elfin feet were the most exquisite glass slippers ever made. Her black hair was in a neat, perfect braid decorated with fairy dust. In her white gloved hand was her invitation! "Why, this gown is more beautiful than anything I've ever made. Fairy Godmother, how can I thank you?" she gasped.

"No need to thank me, dear. Ye must be back by midnight, child. That is when the magic wears off" Kaede warned. Kisa nodded in understanding, bid Kaede farewell and left for the Ball.


	3. Chapter 3

The Palace ballroom was bustling with dancing couples dressed in their finery, all of the young eligible maidens were crowding to get Prince Hakudoshi's attention. He waved each girl with a strong stubborn refusal for a dance. "No!" he snapped whenever a girl asked him to dance with them.

Of course his little brother, Prince Akane apologised to each girl for his brother's behaviour and bid adieu to each one by kissing every girl on the hand. "Big brother, you must dance with at least one woman. The purpose of this ball is to help you find a bride" he told the 17 year old prince.

"I don't want to marry these kind of women. Father must know that by now" Prince Hakudoshi practically yelled at his 13 year old brother.

"How do you expect Father to know what kind of wife you want if you don't talk to him?" Prince Akane pointed out. He then caught sight of Kanna and he went off to pursue her at once. Sango danced with the village priest, Father Miroku. Kohaku had asked King Naraku's royal confidante's daughter, Rin to dance with him, she had accepted and immediately started to dance with the young blushing palace footman.

"Father never talked much to Mother but he still knew how to make her happy" Prince Hakudoshi muttered. He wished he hadn't mentioned the former queen.

Kisa gulped nervously as her carriage pulled up at the Palace entrance. She stepped out and entered the ballroom, handing the guard her invitation. She found it hard to avoid some of the dancing couples. Sighing, she started to look for Haku. Eventually everyone noticed Kisa. They stopped their dancing and talking to look at her. "Who is that beautiful woman?" one person asked.

"Why, her dress looks so lovely" another complimented. Soon the room was filled with people murmuring about how beautiful Kisa was.

Prince Hakudoshi couldn't keep his eyes off Kisa the moment he saw her. He made up his mind right away and went over to ask her for a dance. Kisa was about to give up on finding Haku when a hand firmly grasped hers. She turned to find herself staring into the maroon eyes of Prince Hakudoshi. She still didn't know he was a prince but she recognised him all the same. "Haku, I wondered when I would see you again" she said, blushing as Prince Hakudoshi kissed her hand.

Prince Hakudoshi gave her a rare smile, not letting go of her hand. "My real name is Hakudoshi. Would you like to dance?" he asked. Speechless when she realised that she was in the presence of the prince, Kisa merely nodded. Prince Hakudoshi led her to the centre of the ceramic floor. He securely wrapped a hand around Kisa's petite waist. Her other hand rested on his arm. The two of them started to waltz gracefully. Kisa looked up at Prince Hakudoshi. The rare smile was still on his lips, it caused her to smile back.

As his present confidante Lord Sesshomaru danced with a giddy Kagura, King Naraku proudly watched his oldest son and the beautiful young woman dancing. "It has finally happened, my son has found a wife" he chuckled. He couldn't shake the feeling Kisa resembled someone he once knew. However Lord Sesshomaru, who looked very much like his departed brother - Lord Inuyasha, had recognised his niece straight away but said nothing.

Kisa and Prince Hakudoshi gazed at each other as they danced, the two of them oblivious to the speculating guests. Their dancing soon slowed to a stop. Prince Hakudoshi touched Kisa's cheek and leaned closer to try and kiss her. Suddenly Kisa heard the dong of the palace's clock, signalling that it was nearly midnight. She remembered Kaede's warning to be back by midnight before the magic spell would break. "I-I have to go" she told Prince Hakudoshi. She ran, accidentally leaving behind a glass slipper on the stair.

Prince Hakudoshi started to run after her but by the time he was outside, Kisa had already vanished. He then noticed the glass slipper which confirmed that the maiden he danced with and fell in love with was truly existent and picked it up. "I will find you. The maiden whom this slipper fits will be my bride" he vowed.

The minute Kisa got into her carriage, it hurried out of the Palace grounds and into the night. Luckily the carriage made it to the garden of Kisa's home before the magic wore off; the carriage turned back into a pumpkin, Myoga, Shippo and Kirara turned back into mice and Kisa's dress turned back into rags. Kisa felt her heart pounding. "Haku was really Prince Hakudoshi. It seemed so real" she whispered.

Shippo noticed something on Kisa's foot. "Kisa, look!" he cried.

"The other slipper!" the other mice cried.

Kisa looked to realise she was still wearing one of the glass slippers. She carefully removed it and held it to her heart. "It was real. I did dance with Prince Hakudoshi, for that moment he was mine. Thank you, Kaede" she sighed. She then returned to her cellar-bedroom to hide the slipper.

The next day, the news spread all over the village of Prince Hakudoshi's declaration to find his mysterious princess and whoever fit the glass slipper that was left behind would be his bride. He and Lord Sesshomaru conducted the search for the shoe's owner by visiting every house in the village. Many women who claimed to be the woman Prince Hakudoshi had fallen in love with tried on the shoe but their feet were always too big.

The evil Kikyo frowned bitterly in her dining quarters, as per usual. She had wanted to marry her youngest to Prince Hakudoshi for a life of affluence and finally the right to have her niece/step-daughter killed but Kanna had danced with the wrong prince and another young woman had danced with Prince Hakudoshi. The young woman had strongly resembled Kisa but Kisa had been home the whole night. She would never admit it but she was jealous of Kisa, just as she had been jealous of Kagome. That's why she took every opportunity to put Kisa down or make her feel insecure – Kisa was beautiful, just like her mother.

Said girl was busy with housework, in her usual rags and barefooted. Right now she was scrubbing her stepsisters' bodies with the bristled scrubbing brush while Kanna and Kagura were in the bath. "You should've been able to come along, Kisa-imouto. It was such an amazing night; I bet Prince Hakudoshi would've danced with you" Kagura said sympathetically.

Kisa flinched. "Hardly, what would he see in me?" Kisa questioned, deciding not to tell them.

"You are beautiful, clever, humble, polite, gentle, sweet and benevolent, Kisa-ane" Kanna replied.

Kisa blushed, her heart missed a beat. She said nothing more as she finished washing and dressing her sisters. She hummed as she cleaned the bathroom. She then went to sweep the kitchen. Sure that she was alone, she twirled and danced as she swept, singing in her nightingale-like voice and dancing like she had with Prince Hakudoshi last night.

Kikyo's eyes widened when she saw the Royal carriage arrive. She couldn't let Lord Sesshomaru see Kisa, he'd expose her evil deed of killing Lord Inuyasha! "Over my rotting dead body will I let that brat Kisa and her snobbish uncle win!" she snapped to herself. She quickly ran to the kitchen, dragged Kisa to the cellar and threw her in, slamming and locking the door. She then went to usher the Prince and Lord Sesshomaru inside. Kagura and Kanna came down to greet them.

Lord Sesshomaru recalled the household to be his younger brother's. "As you know, if your foot fits this slipper you will marry Prince Hakudoshi" he stated, looking around to see if his sharp eyes could spot his niece.

Kagura looked at the slipper in Prince Hakudoshi's hand. "That's not mine. It is obviousl , my feet are 6 ½" she remarked honestly.

Meanwhile, Kisa could hear the whole thing. She was touched Kagura would say something like that. She debated whether or not to cause a commotion. Little did she know that her mice friends had a plan. However, it involved Onigumo, Kikyo's malicious pet cat.


	4. Chapter 4 (end)

Shippo and Kirara crept over to Onigumo's sleeping, curled-up form. Putting the plan into action, they pulled at the cat's whiskers until they fell back. Onigumo woke up, snarling at the pair. He chased the two all around the house. The mice slipped underneath the door to the cellar. Where Kisa was.

Kisa turned her head as her mice friends raced past her, down the stairs and into the hole. "Shippo? Kirara?" she gasped. She heard scratching on the other side of the door. She knew it was Onigumo and realised the mice's plan.

Kikyo's eyes widened when she saw her precious Onigumo scratching at the cellar door. "Onigumo, you bad cat!" she demanded.

Then shouting came from the other side of the door. "Oh, shut up, Auntie! You were always so beastly when Uncle came over! So why don't you stop trying to force your selfish demands onto others and reveal the truth for once?!" Kisa's voice called.

Lord Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow. "I know that voice" he observed.

Prince Hakudoshi crossed over to the cellar door and, using the key Kagura secretly handed to him, unlocked the door. Of course when he opened the door, he came face to face with the beautiful young woman he had met in the village market the day before the ball. "We meet again, Kisa. I was rather disappointed not to have seen you at the Ball" He replied.

Kagura soon pieced the puzzle together; that Kisa had attended the ball. "Kisa, why don't you try on the slipper?" she suggested. Kisa blushed, nodding.

Kikyo glared at Kisa as Prince Hakudoshi gently guided her to sit beside him. Then she feared the worse (well, to her) when she saw her niece's elfin feet. What if Kisa's foot fits the slipper? As Kohaku was about to hand the slipper to Prince Hakudoshi, Kikyo knocked it out of his hands. The slipper smashed into pieces. "Hmph. It is definitely not my plain, ugly niece" she remarked smugly.

Prince Hakudoshi, despite being a gentleman, felt an urge to hit Kikyo. Kisa was indeed a beautiful, charming and sweet maiden and the world knew it. "Damn" he cursed.

Kisa smiled, his cursing reminded her of her father. She carefully fished in her apron pocket for something. "Hakudoshi. The slippers came in a pair" she told him, in her hands was the other glass slipper.

Prince Hakudoshi's eyes widened with pleasant shock. Taking it, he swiftly but gently slipped the shoe onto Kisa's foot. It was a perfect fit! Lord Sesshomaru then turned to Kikyo. "Kikyo, I believe you have a confession to make" he pointed out.

Kikyo shook her head in denial. "Oh, give it up, Mother. Tell everyone what really happened to Inuyasha" Kagura groaned.

Prince Hakudoshi's ears seemed to twitch at the name and he glared at Kikyo. Kisa glared at her too. Kikyo grew frustrated. "Fine, I admit it. I murdered Inuyasha. All he talked about was how much he missed my sister and he never once did anything for me!" she snapped.

"That is yer problem, Kikyo. Ye wanted status and power, Kagome was happy enough with love" a familiar voice remarked. Everyone turned to see Kaede.

"Kaede!" Kisa gasped.

"M-mother?" Kikyo whimpered.

"Yes, Kikyo. Ye always wanted what Kagome found on her own. That is why ye have mistreated and lied to Kisa – to take out yer spite of Kagome" Kaede revealed.

"Kaede, were you also my mother's guardian angel?" Kisa asked.

"I was her mother when I was alive. Which makes me yer grandmother. Kikyo murdered me for favouring Kagome" Kaede replied.

"Kikyo Hiragashi, for mistreating a woman of noble blood and murdering your own mother, my brother and his wife, you will be beheaded" Lord Sesshomaru remarked.

"No! Even though Auntie has done wrong, she still can make up for it. Uncle, don't you think she should repay her part to the village through manual labour?" Kisa asked, planting a hand on her uncle's arm.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at his niece. "Just like Kagome. You will balance the Prince,. It has been a while, Kisa. Last time I saw you, you were a pre-teen" he relented, hugging her. Kisa smiled at her uncle. Lord Sesshomaru dragged Kikyo to the authorities. Kagura and Kanna, wanting to give Kisa and the Prince some alone time, went down to pack Kisa's things.

Prince Hakudoshi stood up and pulled Kisa to her feet. "I think you owe me something, my love" he told her, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kisa replied.

"I tried something on you but you ran off" Prince Hakudoshi told her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But since I found you, I can try it again" he continued. He pulled his princess in disguise into a soft kiss which she responded to.

"I had to, Your Highness. I was afraid you wouldn't love me for who I was when the spell wore off" Kisa explained when Prince Hakudoshi broke the kiss for air.

"You didn't need magic, I already loved you for your kindness and compassion the day we officially met, Kisa. And call me Hakudoshi or Haku" he replied.

So Prince Hakudoshi brought Kisa back to the Palace. King Naraku was pleasantly surprised when he saw that his future daughter-in-law was in fact Lord Inuyasha's daughter. "Kisa, last time I saw you, you were just a baby. You've grown so much, you have your mother's looks" he greeted her.

Prince Akane looked over at the couple. "I never thought I'd see the day" he chuckled. Rin, who had been chatting with Kohaku, saw Kisa and ran over to hug her.

"Cousin!" she cried as she threw her arms around the older girl.

"Rin" Kisa answered, hugging her younger cousin back.

"Lord Sesshomaru's daughter is your cousin, big sister?" Prince Akane asked Kisa.

"Father's previous confidante was Lord Inuyasha, little brother. And Lord Inuyasha was Lord Sesshomaru's brother as well as Kisa's father" Prince Hakudoshi answered for her, keeping an arm around his bride-to-be.

In the end, everything turned out for the better. Kikyo was punished for her crimes, forced to work odd jobs for the village. Kagura was made an official palace confidante for righting her mother's wrongs. Kanna became the official party organizer for always believing that karma would right the wrongs and put Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome's souls at rest. Finally Prince Hakudoshi and Lady Kisa were married, becoming the heirs to King Naraku's legacy.


End file.
